Rock around the clock
by MyLadyDay
Summary: Zoro insults Nami without even noticing and Sanji feels like it's his job to punish the swordsman for the slip of his tongue. AU, rated M for a very good reason.


**Prompt used: Imagine person A of your otp upsetting person B's best friend by mistake. Person B then decides to punish person A by pulling them into a closet at work, undressing them, getting them as excited and aroused as possible, and then leaving them there unfinished and desperate for more.**

Zoro was always a man of action, not really inclined to use many words, but he always thought before he spoke; that's why it was baffling when he simply... didn't. Think, that is. Not one to mull over trivial matters, he barely noticed that his words upset Nami and therefore the cook, too. In reality, they all knew she was a money grabbing witch, but pointing out in the middle of dinner that Luffy would be better off paying her for one night than putting up with her in a real long-term relationship wasn't something one might say to a friend. Or his boyfriend's best friend. Or any lady in Sanji's vicinity. Yet, Zoro did just that and continued with his life without a care in the world, oblivious of the upset ginger or the grinding of Sanji's teeth.

Sanji remained silent, sitting at the table with his friends and dumbass boyfriend, but his brain was working overtime to think of a suitable punishment for the marimo. Dinner continued, Luffy's cry for more food distracting everyone from Zoro's remark. The choice between an awkward silence and battling Luffy for their own food was an easy one.

Nami idly threatened to raise Zoro's debt, knowing full well that it would fall on deaf ears. Sanji did his best to coddle her and wiggle around her with treats, drinks or whatever else he could offer from the restaurant's stock to cheer her up, to no avail. The cook, however, didn't know of the word defeat and kept at it. He's been at it for hours before the group decided to call it a night. Or whatever you might call 3 in the morning.

They left without remorse, not bothered by leaving Sanji to do the cleanup, with Zoro as his sole help. The cleanup has always been a silent affair between the two of them and for the first time since they were dating, Sanji was welcoming the silence; it made the last planning that much easier.

The dining room of the restaurant was spotless within the hour, thus the two started on the dishes. Sanji washed while Zoro dried.

"Cook, something wrong?" the marimo asked, surprising him with the soft, almost caring voice. The moss-for-brains actually noticed something was wrong. _Cute, but it won't work. _

"No, marimo, just tired." the cook replied. He closed his eyes for good measure, not expecting two strong arms to make their way around his waist. Sanji didn't open his eyes as a warm breath tickled the shell of his ear, that deep voice grumbling "Too bad that you're tired." Sanji shivered; that voice did things to him he'd be too embarrassed to admit out loud.

After a quick flick of the tongue that Sanji couldn't even be sure really happened, Zoro slid his hands over the cook's abdomen and hipbones before removing them. He was back at the cook's side, drying dishes as if he hadn't turned Sanji hard beyond belief with those simple words. A slight blush crept to his face; damn shitty marimo getting him worked up like that.

Sanji's eyes shot open as an epiphany hit him. _I can use this against him! _Forgetting all previous plans, the cook decided to just improvise and it should work to his advantage. With a smirk on his face, Sanji washed faster. Zoro was confused by the sudden change of pace, but went with it nonetheless. The smirk on the cook's face was something he'd seen enough times already to know what was in store for him.

Sanji handed him the last dish and Zoro did his best to dry it as fast as possible while the cook drained the sink. Barely finished with wiping his hands, the cook found himself hoisted onto the kitchen island in the middle of the room by a pair of hands gripping his hips. The hands still on his hips, holding him down, while Zoro leaned close and kissed the startled cook. Their lips moving together in slow motions, the kiss still surprisingly chaste. Sanji placed the palms of his hands onto Zoro's abdomen, tracing his abs upwards, sliding over his firm chest and shoulders, down do his shoulder blades then finally gripping the thin fabric of Zoro's shirt. He pulled the marimo closer, spreading his legs a bit wider so they can be as close as possible.

While Sanji's hands remained buried in the fabric of Zoro's shirt, the swordsman's hands started to roam. The kiss deepening, moving of lips quicker with a swift tongue darting here and there from both sides and Zoro started pulling on Sanji's prissy shirt. He pulled it out of his trousers at the back, reluctant to separate their bodies for a trivial task such as removing a shirt, but did so nonetheless as he knew Sanji would stop their activities if the shirt got hurt in any way. He moved only slightly, leaving enough space for a dexterous hand to swiftly unbutton the damn thing.

Parting for air was necessary, but still a nuisance, yet Zoro found the silver lining and took the time to slide the shirt from Sanji's shoulders. Sanji's arms were still around Zoro's neck and there was barely any space between them, but his shoulders were now bare. Zoro placed an adoring kiss on each of them before Sanji slid his hands off of the other's shoulders and behind himself on the counter, allowing the shirt to slide painfully slowly down his arms. The marimo enjoyed the view he was given; a panting Sanji with his shirt pooling around his hips, shadows dancing on the bare chest as he tried to steady his breathing.

Zoro's hands flew to the cook's face, gently tracing his jaw line and the barely noticeable stubble; something so unusual for the blonde that the marimo couldn't help himself linger there for a second longer. Sanji took a deep shaky breath and Zoro took it as an invitation for further exploration, never mind the fact that he knew the cook's body as well as his own. He closed in on the blonde, pressing their lips together as his fingers trailed slowly down the sides of Sanji's neck, earning a satisfied moan before they settled on his collarbones. The kiss was so gentle, it was almost painful: as painful as the state of their arousals, but Zoro kept the pace as it was. For the time being, at least.

The marimo nibbled at the blonde's lips, feeling the body underneath him tremble when his fingers continued their trail southwards. Sanji was still trembling when the fingers reached his nipples and he gasped, breaking the kiss unintentionally to moan in pure ecstasy. Zoro used this chance to latch onto the soft skin of his lover's neck, sucking at a spot he knew would drive the other mad while his fingers circled around Sanji's hardening nipples.

Sanji's consciousness was lingering between pleasure and pain, the marimo was moving too slow and it was messing with his sanity. Feeling both of the marimo's hands and his teeth simultaneously move once more, the cook moaned again. He was aware that it's a lost battle and his arms gave out; his back hit the flat surface of the counter, the breath knocked out of him. Zoro instinctively followed as the cook's body fell, continuing his course of action. He smirked when he noticed Sanjis hands were constricted by the shirt he failed to completely take off. Filing it under future bondage possibilities, Zoro's fingers reached the soft material of Sanji's pants and the cook couldn't help but moan in relief.

Playtime was over, as far as Zoro was concerned; the outline of Sanji's cock more than obvious under him. He didn't waste time unzipping the bothersome pants and sliding them off in a swift motion that was so natural to him already, he could do it without the cook's notice.

"Oh...hell...yes..." Sanji moaned, making Zoro smirk.

A pair of blue boxers stood between the swordsman and his goal. The cook was shivering, panting at the thought of what was to come. Zoro's mouth ghosted over Sanji's arousal for a few moments, the smirk still in place, before he lowered his head that one last inch and licked the length from base to tip. The moan that tore through the cook's throat was like music to Zoro's ear as well as his own rock-hard member.

Finally deeming it enough teasing, Zoro lifted Sanji's hips and removed the last bit of clothing the cook still wore; the shirt was acting as a restraint and thus was of use to the marimo. Sanji hissed at his sudden complete nudity while Zoro simply smirked before licking another slow, painfully slow trail along Sanji's length. Sanji's breathing was uneven, his eyes screwed shut and his arms held in place on either side of his hips.

The cook was losing his mind, such attentiveness and patience was almost unheard of with the marimo. His moan echoed through the kitchen when Zoro finally took him in his mouth. Hands now still, resting on Sanji's hips to hold him down and he picked up the pace. His tongue was darting up and down, mixing saliva and precum that already soaked through Sanji's now discarded boxers. No way in hell would he be able to last long and the marimo damn well knew it. He took all of Sanji in his mouth and sucked, earning moan after moan from the cook. The cook's voice was strained, breathing haggard and loud, but he couldn't cover his mouth as he usually did and Zoro enjoyed that fact to the fullest.

Zoro sped up again; he could see the cook's hands clenching in the crumpled shirt and he knew it was a matter of seconds. Hollowing his cheeks one last time, he sucked at Sanji's tip and the cook came with a moan of Zoro's name; evidence that he truly and fully enjoyed the performance. Zoro swallowed all of it with a smirk at the overly responsive side the cook displayed.

If Zoro could come from looking at one image, it would have been the one before him; the cook lying naked on his back with his legs spread, arms bound by his sides, clenched into the crumpled fabric of what was once a prissy shirt, his chest shiny with sweat, face flushed and breathing heavy, but those blue eyes crystal clear and pointed right at him. He could feel some of Sanji's come dripping from the corner of his mouth, but didn't bother with wiping it off.

Sanji came to his senses faster than expected and sat back up, untangling his hands from the damn shirt. His hands cupped Zoro's cheeks, but instead of a kiss Zoro was expecting, Sanji licked at the remnants of his release and had cleaned his lover's face. It was Zoro's turn to flush and get flustered as Sanji took control of the situation. He made quick work of taking the other's shirt off and tossing it on the counter behind his back. Sanji pressed himself against Zoro's naked chest and slid from the counter, never breaking the contact between their naked skin. He could feel how aroused Zoro was and the hiss he released showed him just how far gone he was.

Sanji hadn't forgotten about his intention to punish the marimo for his previous blunder with Nami and he knew it was his only chance. He wriggled the tips of his fingers into Zoro's pants and pulled towards himself, catching the other's lips for an apologetic kiss. He pushed himself away from the counter and guided the marimo backwards with his own body, his fingers working on the zipper. Finally undone, Sanji's pale hands slid into the tight jeans and caressed the soft skin of Zoro's thighs, successfully sliding the pants off. They pooled around Zoro's ankles for a moment before he stepped out of them; when had he taken off his shoes and socks, Sanji didn't know. Zoro's black boxers, soaked from sweat and precum, followed soon after and disappeared somewhere on the kitchen floor.

It pained Sanji to do this in the restaurant's kitchen, but not as much as he'd expected. His right hand gripped Zoro's member, making him shudder, while the left one pressed against his chest and still pushed him backwards. Backwards towards the walk-in fridge, a fact unknown to the marimo. Sanji was pumping his lover slowly, knowing he wouldn't last too long anyway, but the punishment called for leaving his part of the business unfinished. He kissed his way from Zoro's mouth, over his flushed cheek to a sensitive ear, loving the moans the swordsman gave him after each lick and nibble of the earlobe before he detached his mouth just enough to speak.

"I want to try something new." his voice was low and husky, just the way Zoro liked it. It sent shivers down his spine, it made his insides tingle and his cock beg for release. Not to mention the choice of words was almost orgasmic to his ears; the cook was adamant to experiments in the bedroom department until now.

Dexterous pale fingers left Zoro's chest and reached behind him. They came to a stop and Sanji captured the other's lips in a searing kiss before Zoro felt a sudden hit of cold air on his back. Sanji's lips stayed on Zoro's as he pushed him into the fridge, forcefully disconnecting them eventually. Zoro blinked in confusion at his new surroundings and stared at the cook, expecting him to follow. Why he would want sex in a fridge was beyond the swordsman, but Sanji was always odd to say the least.

Sanji, on the other hand, simply muttered "For Nami, you bastard." and closed the heavy door. His voice held no bite to it and he felt a bit bad about leaving the marimo like that, but he knew the geezer would be up in 10 to 15 minutes to prepare for the day.

He swiftly moved across the kitchen, ignoring the angry shouts from the heavy door and pulled his boxers on. They were uncomfortably moist, but he had other things on his mind. Using the nearest rag, correctly Zoro's shirt, he cleaned the counter that held a surprisingly detailed imprint of his butt. Collecting all the discarded clothes from the most random places of the kitchen, he ran upstairs and straight to the bathroom. He decided on a shower; he just knew he'd feel bad about leaving Zoro until he made it up to the marimo so why not making it up to him right away.

Sanji washed himself quickly, wanting to be in bed by the time Zoro was let out. He dried himself even faster and ran to his room wrapped in a big fluffy towel. It was a dumb thing to do when you live with your dad, but his room wasn't that far from the bathroom so he decided to risk it. Upon entering his room, he threw the towel in what he hoped was the direction of his desk. He knew there would come a time when he'd regret what he was about to do, but he dropped that thought as soon as it formed in his mind and proceeded to his nightstand. Even in the dark, he knew where he was going and what he needed. The top draw was ajar so locating it wasn't a difficult feat, but it took some time to located the item he wanted; the bottle of scentless lube. Plopping on the bed, he uncapped the bottle and squirted some lube on his fingers, hoping the stupid marimo would appreciate what he had in mind. His hands, usually so steady, were trembling slightly; he had never prepared himself before and the feeling of his own lube coated fingers prodding his entrance was unusual to say the least. Still, he didn't falter and continued what he started with no sense of regret. He stopped for a fleeting second when he heard the distinct sound of the geezer's footsteps pass by his door, but continued when the sounds faded.

XXXXX

Zoro was freezing his balls off. It was definitely a first, but not a pleasant feeling in the slightest. Damn cook, just begging for trouble, pulling shit like that. He wasn't even sure what he did to Nami this time to invoke Sanji's wrath. It wasn't important, anyway, the cook could be a vindictive bastard when he wanted to be and Zoro should have known better. What he did know was that the cook would pay.

Noticing movement through the tiny window on the steel door, Zoro's temper flared and he waited for the damn cook to open the door. He waited for what seemed hours before he started banging on the door. It was sturdy, but the noise was loud enough to get anyone's attention. However, his anger dissipated as he was met with a tall chef's hat and a scowling face of a certain old cook that didn't care much for him. The old man held eye contact and his scowl only deepened as he opened to door to find the marimo completely naked. The situation was like none other before and he didn't know how to respond. Before he could, though, Zoro darted past him and up the stairs, muttering profanities about a swirly brow; Zeff could only imagine what had happened in his kitchen, but opted not to since it would probably scar him for the rest of his life. He also decided not to go upstairs for the time being for the same reason.

Zoro ran up the stairs and down the hall, easily finding his way for once, the rage dulling the cold he felt. He would make the cook pay, dammit!

He came to a halt in front of Sanji's door and took a deep breath before he barged in. The room was dark, but low squishing sounds and sharp breathing revealed the cook's presence. The origin of the sounds was unknown to the marimo, hence it confused him for a second. He slammed at the light switch by the door, ready to shout at his soon-to-be-dead boyfriend, but the shout never came. He almost did, however.

To his utter surprise, the cook was lying on his usually pristine bed, still naked, flushed and panting. His legs were spread to a degree he found to be very arousing with, to him the best part of the display, fingers pumping in and out of his ass. His cock was hard again and that did it for the swordsman. The cook opened his eyes and looked at Zoro without stopping what he was doing, offering only a smirk and a glance at his tongue as it darted over his parted lips. No words were needed, Zoro felt the chill drain from his body, replaced by what seemed as fire coursing through his veins. Hell, this was something new and most definitely arousing, he knew there would be no revenge in the near future if it meant more of this kinkier side of his cook.

"I thought you'd be cold..." Sanji broke the silence. "...so I thought I'd warm you up." he finished and lifted his other arm to motioned for Zoro to come closer.

Zoro hadn't hesitated for a second, slamming the door shut and almost pouncing on the cook. He moved between the cook's parted legs, gliding his hand over an exposed inner thigh in the process. Their lips connected in a kiss that was far rougher and needier than those they shared in the kitchen earlier. Zoro hadn't noticed when Sanji removed his fingers and coated them with more lube until he felt the cold substance on his already awakened member. He let Sanji coat him while he slid his hand under one of Sanji's knees and moved the pliant leg over his shoulder.

The second Sanji's hand left him, he positioned himself and entered the waiting cook. They moaned in unison, Zoro feeling like he hadn't been truly warm in years. Long bony fingers tangled in his hair was the only signal he needed; he pulled out almost all the way and slammed into the cook again.

Zoro didn't get his release as the cook did earlier so he was aware this would be a short affair, but he would make it count nonetheless. Forgetting his previous slow pace, Zoro moved the cook's hips and thrust into him hard. Sanji's pull on his hair told him he had hit the spot he wanted; the damn cook muffled his voice this time. No matter, Zoro was determined to get some screams of pleasure out of his lover and he clutched the cook's hips, thrusting in and moving the cook towards himself at the same time. The man in question was a shivering, panting mess, tangled in white sheets; nothing looked more appealing to Zoro at the moment. He lowered his head and planted a kiss on Sanji's lips, his thrusting continuing at the same pace.

The marimo was nearing his limit, the first waves of pleasure hitting him as he felt his climax burning a trail of pure ecstasy. He thrust harder and took a hold of Sanji's cock, knowing that his lover's climax would only bring him more pleasure. He pumped Sanji in sync with his thrusts, hitting his prostate dead on with every single one. The cook was almost chewing through his hand, trying to suppress a scream. His own finish was close at hand and, after an especially powerful thrust, he came on his abdomen with a scream of Zoro's name on his lips.

Zoro barely contained himself as long as he did, but with Sanji's scream and his already tight insides clenching even more around him, he let go. The pleasure took over him, the sight of Sanji's face fading from his eyes to be replaced with white, with stars, with everything and nothing at the same time. He was aware of his own pleasure and the soothing sound of Sanji's irregular breathing, the feel of the other's chest heaving under him.

"Still cold?" Sanji's voice purred in his ear, he could almost hear the smirk.

Zoro smiled, trying to catch his breath. God, he loved the vindictive bastard.

**This is for TurtleFriedRice simply because she wrote smut for me. I didn't enjoy writing it at all. *whistles* **


End file.
